galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Sites and known Dungeons
Many ancient sites and dungeons have been discoverd on Galea, here is a list with a description of the site and what is was used for. Ancient Sites *'Babel -' Located west of Durg deep in the Novus mountains through a long ancient underground highway is the ancient tower of Babel, a small ancient city surrounding a orbital elevator, a tower that stretched to the heavens. This ancient site was hidden from the world by exsisting outside of time but in 108 AC Stoney God-fist battled Lucifer inside it and brought the tower crashing down to the earth. This also housed the controls for the MDS orbital prisons orbiting Galea and Lucifer made all the prisons crash down to the earth resulting in MDSs roaming around. The ruins of Babel still stand and has become an wellspot for adventurers. *'Cadmus - '''Located under Dubshnidt in Russ is the ancient cloning facility of Cadmus and the location of a Undus Mundas Network node.This facility was used for creating clone armies during the Armageddon War. It is now a source of technology for Russ. *'Golgada - 'Located on a small island south of Russ is a deep hole with several floors where ancient dangerous items and things were held in storage. *'Jericho - 'Located in the Mortuus Ocean lies the ancient city of Jericho, an ancient underwater city filled with Ancient Realians and forgotten secrets. This was the primary Realian production area during the Armageddon War. *'Labyrinthos - 'Located in Shadasha, this ancient facility is a giant underground base filled with labyrinth like halls and dangerous robots and biological monsters. No one knows yet what it was used for. *'Olympus - 'Located under Mayrid, this Age of Dreams city holds countless treasures and technology but it is mostly buried under rock and rubble and excavation is slow and tedious, as well as dangerous. Eberk, one of the Headmasters of Mayrid heads the research of technology found from Olympus. *'Ormus - 'Originally located in the Jagged hills in Fandaria, this large ancient prison was used to house the Empires most dangerous unstoppable criminals. It once held the Immortal Dark Emperor in stasis but in 125 AC he was released by a Chosen of Solus and the prison was destroyed while floating over Kaylaris. *'Proto Merkabah - 'Located deep in the Jungles of Zybok, this facility holds untold wonders of the Age of Dreams and some of the first Angels and Demons. This site is guarded by Zybok Special Forces and is the basis of all technology in Zybok. *'Song of Nephilim -''' This Orbiting space station was used as a mobile sonic weapon that could take out entire cities of people without damaging structures or resources. It now is assumed to exsist in subspace. *'Zarathustra - '''Located deep in the jungles of Frass Chasm, this site holds many marvels but is 99 floors deep. It is suspected that this was a giant space station that fell to Galea during the Armageddon War. Dungeons *'Deep Dungeon - '''Located under Vaerice, this dungeon serves as entertainment for paetrons of the famous Vaerice Bar and also serves as a get rich quick method for adventurers. It is rumored that a 3,000,000 gold piece Emerald is in the hands of a Dwarven Adventerer named Mao and he has never come back to the surface.